


The World At Our Feet

by FyrMaiden



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've finally made it - Blaine and Rachel are college graduates, and they're celebrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World At Our Feet

Rachel orders herself a drink, and then orders one for Blaine as well. They deserve it, she figures. It’s been a long road, but they’ve made it, finally. They’re graduates, and grown ups, and they’re here, finally, on the precipice of everything, and if that doesn’t deserve a drink, then she doesn’t know what does. So she orders two drinks that come with fruit and umbrellas, and Blaine takes one from her, his face somber and his eyes sparkling, and he clinks their glasses together. “To everything,” he says, and she inclines her head and smiles that soft smile she reserves for her closest friends, the ones who know her heart.

“To everything,” she agrees, and takes a deep sip of her drink, wrinkles her nose because it’s really not that great, too cold and too full of strawberries that are too empty of sunshine. Blaine takes a sip as well, and then puts the glass down on the bar with a grimace, gestures for the bartender and orders two Amaretto Sours and pushes one toward Rachel with a grin, downs his own and orders two more. Rachel sips her own, and then finishes it quickly, grabs the second glass and Blaine’s hand and drags him toward a table. There’s karaoke, and she can’t resist grabbing the book and pouring through it for options, crowing success when she alights on her first perfect choice for the evening. Blaine takes a sip of his drink, reads upside down as she writes the song down, and then shakes his head, reaching to grab the slip of paper from her.

“No,” he says, groaning as she lifts the paper above her head. “No no no. Have you lost your damn _mind_?! No.”

“You’ll sound amazing,” she argues, finishes her drink and slips off of her seat to request the song. Blaine buries his face in his hands, peers at her from between his fingers, and then heads back to the bar to get himself another drink before their song comes up. The crowd is thin, and largely drunk, and he’s not scared, but it’s - it’s been a long time, since he’s sung with Rachel, since he’s done anything like this, and it jangles in his head. She’s out of her mind. He takes a deep breath.

Up on stage, Rachel gestures for him to join her with a second microphone. He groans and then shoves himself away from the bar, heads toward her slowly as the opening notes start, and Rachel winks at him, grins, toes her shoes off so she can bounce better when the chorus hits. Blaine takes the microphone from her just in time for his line, and he’s grinning when he turns to face the crowd, laughing with her. She’s pink and happy, and he’s glad to be here with her, in New York City, where dreams come true.

“You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you…”


End file.
